Extraordinary
by genieforyourworld
Summary: Team Taka. Even though he was stupid and annoying, an idiot and extremely irritating, he would always hold that special place in her heart. /SuiKa/


**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

_Extraordinary_

_

* * *

_

Just because _you _are you  
and _I_ am me

doesn't mean that  
_we_ can't be us

* * *

Karin thinks she was in her early teens when she met him, give or take a few years. She'd rather not remember her years beside the Sannin. After all it was just experiment after experiment.

_Freak._

She's not quite sure why she accepted the position to do some of the man's dirty work. _Oh yeah_… she was sick of him using her as one of his toys.

Idiot had told her she was _special_.

_Lies_.

Every. Single. Damn. Word.

The new kid was his favourite. _What was his name again? _Sure he was cute, but hell he was rude.

_Typical leaf ninja_, Kabuto had once said.

But moving on from them…

She didn't like the perverts. You'd get one every so often. They annoyed the hell out of her.

She hated the ones who didn't shut up. _Zip your lip asshole and let me stick this fucking huge needle into the side of your neck now._

Karin didn't know what to make of the one who had been taken out of the water tank though.

He wasn't pleased, sitting on the makeshift hospital bed, without a shirt on, half wet. Silver white hair, odd coloured eyes, and a set of sharp edged teeth as he smirked at her.

_She did not like him. _

She hated that stupid smirk as he asked her random questions, attempting to pry personal information out of her.

"If you help me out of this hellhole, I'll let you come with me." She'd heard that line before. And she still didn't like it.

And she certainly didn't like the way her hand ran through water as she tried to slap his cheek.

_Bastard._

_..._

She'd recognise that chakra anywhere.

It was shortly after that she realised Sasuke was with him.

...

_Men_.

Fuck them all.

They should all just pack back off to Mars.

It would all be perfect then.

No crazy Juugo to hold back. No arrogant Sasuke to distract her. No annoying Suigetsu.

Why couldn't they show some class and realise that she's a _woman?!_

Juugo's silence agitated her.

Sasuke's ignorance pissed her off.

And Suigetsu, there was _no start or end _when it came to the asshole.

But then whatever came their way (because _damn_, what name were they going by this week?) they'd get through.

And it was moments like those that she loved each of them. Even _him_.

...

_Snicker._

"I still know what you did."

"You idiot! What is wrong with you?"

_Splash. _

...

When she met _them, _she knew it was all over.

They were only a temporary solution until Sasuke got his sanity back.

He belonged with _them_, the chemistry between them was there, and _nothing _would take that away.

There was two standing to the side away from the group, much like her and the others.

The tall one, obviously in charge (the man was famous, she'd heard of him many times) kept the peace, he had Sasuke's _respect_.

The blonde boy, never shut his mouth and made his _best friend _smile.

And the girl, the one who hugged him tight. She'd never forget that girl's face so long as she lived. Because Karin would _never _be _her_.

...

She pushed Suigetsu away and snapped at Juugo when they said everything would be okay.

Why the heck did he ask them to "come home" with him if he didn't need them anymore?

And more fool her for actually going.

When _he _found her in tears that night, he didn't leave her side.

And she didn't push him away. Just cried into his shoulder.

...

Sakura was the closet thing to a best friend, a proper girl friend, she'd ever had. They'd do everything together (the blonde girl was not very impressed half the time, reckoned Karin was stealing her away at one point. Although Sasuke always seemed to have a better excuse than either of them to whisk Sakura away).

It was hard saying goodbye to her, the only person worth telling she was leaving.

So she really should have suspected to see him halfway down the lane outside the village.

They didn't say anything.

He just gave her a sad smile, no toothy smirk, no shine or sparkle of humour or amusement in his eyes.

"Sakura?" she whispered.

Surprisingly, he shook his head, no.

"I knew you weren't exactly happy. I thought it might come to this."

She couldn't even so much as _look _at him. After all, he deserved to be told above everyone else.

"I have to do this," her voice barely raised above a whisper.

He took a step forward.

"I'll go with you."

"No. Please. Just no. I need to be alone for awhile."

"Karin?"

"Suigetsu."

The stern tone in that shocked even her.

...

Karin would always remember the taste of his lips.

It was always there haunting her, but she didn't really mind.

Suigetsu was special, that was for sure. Annoying as hell. But special none the less.

Just a little bit extraordinary.

_Goodbye is the hardest word to say_, Sasuke told her that once. At the time he was bitter with himself, pissed off and none of the three of them had an inkling as to why. Looking back, she realised, she understood him for the first time.

Everyone has their biggest _what ifs? _and asks themselves _what could have been?_

Suigetsu would always be hers.

* * *

_the end._


End file.
